


Family

by amaltheasshole



Category: MLAndersen0, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Brotherly Love, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, The relationship is also referenced in the second chapter so, patrick is actually not involved much for once he's just kinda implied to be talking to micheal, shaun tries to be a good brother he really does, stormy is mentioned in the second chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-07 22:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11633460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaltheasshole/pseuds/amaltheasshole
Summary: "And if you're standing on the ledge,I'll pull you down,Put you to bed.And if you're bleeding from the heart,I'll come aroundAnd clean it up."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based around the song "Family" by Mother Mother

It had been quite strange to wake up in the middle of the night to find that his brother had left his room, and seemingly the entire house as well. Shaun never liked when his brother was left unsupervised, mostly because he didn't know what shit had happened while he was gone, and didn't know if he was still a danger to others, despite what Micheal had told him.

He just put on his glasses and started searching anyways. It wasn't until he checked the second story porch when he saw Micheal sitting on the fence (he didn't really consider it a fence. It was just some bricks planted there that were basically just a bench now.), legs dangling off the edge.

The door fell shut, making a loud creaking noise before closing fully. It grabbed Micheals attention, making him turn around, before scoffing and looking back to the yard in front of the house.

"You aren't gonna jump, are you?" Shaun asked.

"Not like it would do much if I did." Micheal replied. "It's not high enough a distance for much to happen. If anything, I'd just break my arm." Shaun looked to the bandages around Micheals arms. He wasn't even wearing a jacket to cover them up this time.

"Mind if I join you?" Shaun asked, taking a few steps closer.

"Dunno." Micheal said, still staring at the road. "Do you trust me enough?" He asked, in a mocking tone.

Shaun sighed and climbed onto the fence, sitting next to his brother. He looked down at the road with him for a moment until Micheal broke the silence.

"Y'know the pills don't work, right?" He said. Shaun looked over at Micheal, who was now staring at the sky. "My pills, I mean."

"You're still taking them, right?" Shaun asked.

Micheal nodded. "I still need the support, even if it's not much, it keeps me feeling safe." He laughed a bit, as if he just told a stupid joke that only he got. Maybe he did.

Shaun looked at Micheals arm bandages again. He directed his attention down to his bruised knuckles, with scars still on them. "I don't remember you hitting anything recently." He said.

"Well, sometimes you miss out on things, Shaun." He said. "I did it around the time you fell asleep yesterday. Maybe you just didn't notice." Micheal cracked his neck, a strange tic of his.

"I'm fairly certain I didn't notice." Shaun said, trying to be a little humorous, but just felt awkward when Micheal barely reacted. "So, uh, the whole medicine thing."

Micheal shrugged. "I might talk to the doctor again. Not like it'd matter much anyways." Micheal suddenly looked up, tilting his head back slightly, as if he was listening to something. "Yeah, it wouldn't work out."

Shaun cocked an eyebrow confused. He shrugged it off as nothing, but still felt quite odd about it. He shivered. "Are you not cold out here?" He asked, pointing vaguely to Micheals shirt, which the sleeves only went up to above the elbows.

"No, I'm cold." He said, seemingly unphased. "Just kinda ignoring it."

"That's really not good, Micheal." Shaun said, moving his legs so they were back onto the porch, and standing up. "C'mon, let's go inside." He said, extending a hand for Micheal. Micheal sat there for a moment before sighing and grabbing his hand, doing the same.

"You should go back to sleep. I'll be fine out here." Micheal said, sitting down on the couch in the living room.

"No, you're going to bed." Shaun said. "How long has it been since you've had a good nights sleep?"

"16 years, Shaun." Micheal said, smiling as he looked up at Shaun.

Shaun bit the inside of his lip. "At least get some sleep tonight, man." Micheal groaned quite exaggeratedly, making Shaun laugh slightly.

"Fine. Got any melatonin or something?" Micheal asked.

"How about those gel looking pills?" Shaun asked, heading towards the bathroom to get to the medicine cabinet.

"That works as well." Micheal said, yawning. Shaun grabbed one of the pills from the bottle and walked back handing it to him. He walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water, tossing it at Micheal with only a 'catch' as warning. Micheal missed and it fell on the floor, both of them laughing slightly. Micheal picked it up and unscrewed the cap.

"Y'know, if I don't fall asleep soon, I'm blaming you." He said, swallowing the pill along with a sip of the water.

"What did I do?" Shaun asked.

Micheal paused for a moment. "Existed." They both laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm guessing asking if you're okay would be a stupid question, right?" Micheal said, trying to break the silence in the moving car.

"Not right now, Micheal." Shaun said through grit teeth. Micheal couldn't see through Shauns gloves but he could tell his knuckles would be turning white by now. He bit the inside of his lip.

Micheal diverted his attention to the moving roadside out the window. He leaned his head against the window, his head shaking slightly due to the movement of the vehicle. He looked down at his arms and started to pick at the bandages poking out of his sleeve. 

"Y'know the worst part of this all?" Shaun said after a long time, breaking the silence in the car. "It's the fact that you can't trust anyone anymore. Not even your own family." It seemed like Shaun was just spitting out whatever was in his head, not caring to think about it first.

"Rightfully so." Micheal whispered. He head a snicker in the back of his head, and bit down on his tongue until he couldn't hear it anymore. Strange, the voice is usually louder than that.

"It's not that I don't trust you, Micheal." Shaun said. "It's him I don't trust. The others."

Micheal knew exactly what he meant. Shaun never liked referring to 'him' by name. Something about him not being worthy of it. Micheal could understand that. He lifted his head from the window and looked to the front window. He waited for Shaun to continue.

"The worst part is she was one of the only people I could trust. And you know what happens to people you trust, Micheal." Shaun ranted further. Micheal was about to answer before Shaun interrupted. "They get taken from you. In one way or another."

Micheal stared down at his feet, which he could barely see in the dark. He didn't remember it becoming so late. He glanced at the radio, which confirmed it was quite late out. 

"There's no real way to prevent it except finding a way to end this bullshit." Shaun said.

"I think about that a lot." Micheal muttered, looking back out his side window. It seemed quieter aside from the ambience of the car engine. The voice in his head mocked him for saying that, and Micheal bit his tongue again until it stopped.

"Fuck man, there's just-there's no good ending here." Shaun said. "I don't think there will be."

Micheal shook his head. "No real good way to end it either. Trying to find the hands has been quiet the endeavor." 

"Yeah." Shaun agreed. They both sat there in silence for a moment before Micheal started laughing. Shaun glanced at him, confused.

"It's pathetic, huh?" He said, leaning his head back against the window. "We're probably on a wild goose chase because we think it might help us out of our problems." He sighed. "Stupid." He said under his breath.

Shaun sighed. "I guess. Wouldn't say it's not worth a shot."

"Never said that." Micheal said. "Just said it was kinda funny."

"You said it was pathetic, Mike." Shaun corrected.

"Same thing." 

"Wh- no it's not." The two laughed.

Micheal looked back through the window. "Almost at the motel, right?"

"Uh- yeah, almost." Shaun smiled. It was a rare occurrence lately. Micheal smiled as well.


End file.
